


Jessie's Girl (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jessica jones smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers





	Jessie's Girl (NSFW)

Your hands slid up under her t-shirt cupping her breasts as she fumbled with the keys. “What happened to your door?” You hummed into her hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said finally getting the door open. She spun around and dragged you inside by the collar, throwing you up against the wall with a small thud. She was stronger than she looked, maybe she was one of “them”. Who fucking cared, that was hot, she was hot, she could be a fucking alien for all you gave a shit right now.

Her soft pink lips immediately began attacking yours. One of your hands carding through her soft black hair, the other grasping her hip pulling her flush against you.

“I’m Y/N by the way.” You said between moans as she made her way down your neck.

“Yeah we don’t have to do the names thing.” She stated flatly making her way down to your collar bone, sucking roughly. The two of you had met at a bar not far from her place, after sharing a few strong drinks and some knowing glances she took you home.

You both started to undress as she walked you backwards towards her bed pushing you down. She pulled off her pants and climbed on top of you as you happily let her sit on your face, your tongue diving in and out of her folds. You kept one hand wrapped around her thigh to steady her and the other to rub your own clit as you quickly brought her to her first orgasm. 

Profanities spewed from her mouth like prayers as her wetness dripped down your chin. After she finished riding out her own orgasm she quickly made her way down your body leaving a little trail of love bites as she replaced your hand with her own. She hovered over you while thrusting her slim fingers into you roughly watching as you became a heated mess, crumpling under her touch. She reached up and started palming your breast and teasing your nipples still watching your facial expressions as she had her way with you. It didn’t take long before she got what she wanted and your orgasm came crashing over you. Your back arching up and into her touch, your hands clawing at her weathered sheets as you came all over her fingers. She started kissing up your body again when suddenly you heard pounding at her door.

“Jess! Jess! What the fuck Jess, I know you’re in there I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all fucking day!” A woman’s voice yelled from the other side of the door.

“I swear to god if that’s your fucking girlfriend.” You glared at the raven haired woman who was still hovering above you.

“Nope, just a friend but she still might try to kill one of us so you might want to get dressed.” She jumped off you pulling her pants back on.

“Jess open the fucking door!” The woman yelled again.

“Chill Trish, I’ll be there in a fucking second!” She quipped back as she threw your pants at you.

“Hey, I didn’t sign up for this shit. You better have a fucking fire escape or something.” You quickly got dressed as she opened a window for you to go out of. The last thing you heard was her finally unlocking the door for her friend and them start to banter and bicker as you made your way down the fire escape. You were just glad you had at least gotten a few of your jollies off before your fun night was ruined. Oh well, on to the next.


End file.
